


Counting Kisses

by Yoru_no_Hate



Series: Los besos que aún nos quedan por contar (#ockissweek) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoru_no_Hate/pseuds/Yoru_no_Hate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recount of Lanyla and Eirel's first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThedasWitch (TardisGirl11)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ThedasWitch+%28TardisGirl11%29).



> Posted on tumblr as part of #ockissweek 
> 
> Thanks to Clare (find her as autisticinquisitor on tumblr) for letting me use her lovely Lanyla Lavellan!
> 
> Hope you have a fun read!

The first kiss Eirel gives Lanyla is a sweet one.

It’s three days after Eirel joined Clan Lavellan, and she is nine years old, still lost and confused. She is preoccupied on feeling sorry for herself, as she looks on at the other kids playing catch all together, when one of the youngest girls falls uglily to the ground, scraping her knee. Eirel doesn’t know what gets over her but she is the first to reach the panicking girl, who is crying inconsolably. 

“Hey, it’s okay!” she soothes her. The girl continues crying, but focuses her eyes on her. “I’m gonna do a spell to heal you, you’ll see!” she starts moving her hands in circles around the child’s bloody knee, like her father used to do for her. “Heal, heal, little frog’s tail. If it doesn’t heal tomorrow, it’ll heal today!” and to finish the trick she plants a kiss just above the wound. 

It’s the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

 

The first kiss Lanyla gives Eirel is even sweeter.

It’s been nine years since Eirel joined the Clan, and in that time she has become Lanyla’s best friend. There’s a difference of four years in age between them, but neither cares, neither notices. They play together, share secrets, gossip like the teens they are. They have the time of their life together.

That day, Lanyla finds Eirel crying in a corner as she hugs her knees. She is alarmed, and hurries to sit besides her, with an arm around her shoulders. “What happened? Who’s ass do I have to kick?” she says it as a joke, but it really isn’t. She is more than ready to kick whoever did this to her friend. 

It takes a while for Eirel to open up, but Lanyla knows how to do it, done it lots of times before. It ends up being the same elf who always ask Eirel out, this time he’s become fed up and yelled at her face that she was incapable of loving because of the shem blood on her veins. Nobody has never talked out loud about Eirel’s human origins, the Keeper had fervently forbidden it. It makes Lanyla’s blood boil, and she is already getting up to go tell that elf what she thinks of him when Eirel’s voice stops her. 

“I wish I could tell him yes, but I just can’t” she mumbles between sobs, and it’s makes Lanyla even angrier. 

“Of course you can’t, he’s an asshole!” she replies, barely containing herself. 

“It’s not only that, Neela…” Eirel whispers really low, but Lanyla forces herself to hear, because it’s seems like something important, it sounds like something Eirel’s been dying to let out “I already like someone else.”

For unknown reasons, Lanyla had been fearing that sentence for some time now. Well, maybe the reasons aren’t so unknown, but it isn’t something she wants to say out loud. The other would tell her she is too young to know what she wants for sure, even if she is certain of what she feels. But she knew Eirel, four years more mature than her, would find someone sooner or later. 

“Why don’t you tell them?” she asks through the knot on her throat. “That way you’d get Rheon out of your back.”

Eirel avoids her gaze, keeps silent for a few seconds, and her tone of voice is uncertain when she finally speaks. “She’s four years too young right now, but I will tell her, when she gets her vallaslin.” And then she look at her, and it makes Lanyla’s stomach do funny things. And she doesn’t know if to feel annoyed that the other does indeed thinks she’s too young or extremely excited about the confession, so she does the only think she can think of. She leans in and kiss her softly but meaningfully in her tear-stained cheek.

It’s a promise of something that’s yet to come.

* * *

 

The kiss they both consider their first is the sweetest of them all.

They’ve stopped counting the years by now. They are more united than ever, almost inseparable, and nobody in the Clan expects to see them apart by now.

Lanyla is already 18, and set up to get her vallaslin today. It’s pure coincidence she’d chosen Sylaise’s design just like Eirel, though nobody believes it. She’s sitting at the outskirts of the camp, sat against a tree bouncing her leg up and down. It’s four in the morning, but she can’t, for the life of her, sleep. Eirel finds her just like that, illuminated only by moonlight.

She sits besides her and puts a hand on Lanyla’s knee so it will stop bouncing. “I woke up and you weren’t there, are you alright?”

Lanyla nods “I’m just too excited to sleep. Does it hurt too badly?”

Eirel shakes her head, they’ve had this conversation countless of times. “It isn’t too bad, I promise.”

“I’m kind of scared.” Lanyla confesses. “And my vallaslin will be bigger than yours, it’s gotta hurt more.” Her lower lip trembles at the thought.

Some kind of absurd bravery surges inside of Eirel and makes her smirk. She blames it for what she’s about to do. “If I give you a good luck spell can we go to bed?” she asks. Lanyla is confused, because she knows Eirel can’t do magic, but nods anyway.

Eirel closes the distance between them in a quick movement, sealing their lips together. It’s starts out sweet, but years of waiting make them bold and soon there’s tongue and teeth involved. When they part for air, it’s Lanyla’s time to smirk. “I thought you said you were waiting until I got my vallaslin?”

Eirel, bravery all consumed now, stutter. “I just, I, I couldn’t wait any longer.” Lanyla burst out laughing, and Eirel tries to hush her, telling her she is going to wake up the whole Clan, but ends up laughing with her.

It’s the start of a new chapter in their story together, and Creators only know there will be so many more kisses that they will lose the count.

 

Fin

  
  


Bonus end:

Their last kiss it’s as sweet as all of them are. Lanyla is 24 now, and the Keeper asks her to spy on a human conclave for them. She’s proud of having been the chosen for the task, but it’s not surprise for anyone when Eirel announces she’s going too. They hadn’t been apart since that first kiss on the knee, they don’t plan on being apart for this. Lanyla thinks it’s kind of sweet she’s worrying about what could happen if she went alone.

They kiss just before they enter the conclave, a quick but sweet one, then they go their separate ways to cover more ground. 

They don’t see each other ever again.

The conclave explodes, only one of them walks out of it alive.


End file.
